(Leah and the Lycan)
by SunnyHunnyBunny
Summary: *REQUESTED* Story idea by : FeralG3 (check 'em out!) Leah's life has been crazy over the past few years: being a shapeshifter, joining a new pack, befriends vampires and almost fighting the Volturi. She worries now about if she'll ever find her imprint, everyone else has. Domenic comes into her life and finally she feels relief, but Domenic is different... really different. Leah/OC
1. Leah's Prologue

**LEAH** **PROLOGUE**

Things had been so normal, I was young and in love. I was so happy. Life couldn't have been better than it was, until Junior year. Sam left, he didn't tell me anything, he just disappeared. I had been a nervous wreck, I called him constantly and was so scared. No one had seen him or knew why he had suddenly gone missing. Then he came back, I cried when I saw him and wanted to beat him but I was just revealed he was alright. He never told me why he left, never gave a reason, but at the time I was just happy to see him.

That was until he started to act differently. He was different when he came back, he seemed less relaxed and more serious with unpredictable mood swings .Even though he was different, I still loved him, I loved Sam so much and I thought we were happy. It changed when my cousin, Emily, came into town. Sam broke up with me and started to pursue her. Emily promised me she wasn't going to do anything but then I find out they are talking and then dating. I hated Sam, I hated him so much for what he had done. How could he do that to me? He said he loved me, we had talked about a future after high school, a real life and then he dumps me for my cousin!? She wasn't any better, she had promised to stay away from him, but here she was dating him and practically throwing it in my face. We didn't live in a big town and now everyone knew he was with her.

I was angry. All the time. It built up inside me festering and bubbling, everyday getting bigger. Then one day it overflowed inside me and I changed; I phased for the first time, inside my house in front of my parents and my little brother, I turned into a wolf. It killed my dad. Literally. He had a heart attack when he saw me phase, and he died. My mom says it wasn't my fault, that dad always had a bad heart, but I know it was me. It didn't help that right after I phased it caused my brother to do the same.

Finding out that I was a shapeshifter was earth shattering, I couldn't understand. My mom explained it to me and my brother but I could barely comprehend it all. Not only wa shapeshifter, but my main purpose as a wolf was to destroy vampires. Not only were shapeshifter real, but so were vampires, I was surprised how calmly I handled the news. There was family, the Cullen's who lived nearby who were vampires, but they didn't drink human blood, just animals. I didn't like it, in fact it added to my anger. These creatures existed and killed people, the only thing to stop them was me, my pack. We couldn't touch the Cullens unless they broke the treaty between us, but I was ready if they ever tried.

I understood Sam and saw him in a different light, the reason he had changed over the past year was he had phased too, he was shapeshifter like me. And the reason he dumped me for my cousin Emily was the fact that she was his imprint, the only person for him. He talked to me, explained it all and told me her never wanted to hurt me like that. It still hurt, no words could heal the pain inside me. I didn't forgive him, I still blamed him and Emily. They did this. But now I was stuck with them, I had joined Sam's pack and everyday I would see Emily through the link and it would send me over the edge.

My rage would caused me to shift and I would just run. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore and then I would collapse in the woods and feel completely lost. The pack thought I was looking for pity, but I honestly just wanted to go back to my old life. I wanted to forget it, just go back and never even look at Sam, ignore him and have a different high school experience. I wish I hadn't fallen in love with him and wasted 3 years of my life.

I tried to leave the pack once, it didn't work. I was stuck there, with him. I hated it, it made me hate myself. I didn't understand why the universe was being so cruel to me. I wanted to imprint so badly, anything to stop being such a lost cause. I hated being seen as the loser, loner, always hanging around her ex, I knew it looked pathetic.

Time passed and my anger flaked away, I started to adjust to my new life. I grew to forgive Sam and Emily, I didn't want to be so angry anymore, it was exhausting. Emily and Sam got engaged, when I found out I didn't really know that to say. I still had a love for Sam, something I didn't understand, but I knew it was over between us. I still searched for my imprint, but there was no one, I was still alone.

Life was never boring, I had to listen to Jake pine over this girl Bella, which was beyond annoying. When I first saw her, I don't what it was but something about her rubbed me the wrong. Maybe it was hearing about her constantly through the link or maybe it was the way I could tell instantly that she only saw Jake as a friend. It reminded me too much of Sam when he came back from his first phase, he had always been kind to me, but there was a distance between us. I knew she didn't love him and I knew that he loved her.

Bella married a Cullen and got pregnant, a rare and unnatural occurrence. Sam was furious, he wanted to kill the child before it could harm any humans. Jacob wouldn't allow it, that's when he left the pack. When he did, my brother followed him and I was worried. I didn't want Seth to be in danger, especially if I was the one might have to hurt him, it was unthinkable. So I chose to leave the pack too. I had wanted to leave before but now I had a solid opening. Jacob and I had never been close and he was not thrilled to have me join, he even tried to talk me out of it, but I was determined to get away from Sam and to protect my brother.

It never came to a fight, once the child was born Jacob imprinted and Sam could do nothing about it. I didn't like Vampires, but being so close to them and protecting them from my old pack was something I never would have fathomed. I still despised their species as a whole and everything they stood for, but the Cullens were kind and had an appreciation for human life most vampires lacked.

Once it was over, I was happy for Jake, he found his imprint and it made me confident that I could still find a type of happiness one day. Time passed and Jake formed his own pack, and made me his beta. We had become friends and it was a surprise to both of us. Sam and Jake resolved their feud and things went smoothly for a while.

Then the Volturi came, an evil vampire organization the apparently enforced the rues of their species. They wanted to kill Bella's child, Jake's imprint. I wouldn't let that happen. Our entire pack was ready to take any means necessary to protect the child, Renesmee. Sam and Jake even united together to face the Volturi, but it never came to a fight.

This all feels so long ago, it had been 2 years since the Volturi came to kill Renesmee. Now Sam and Emily were married and she was due anyday to give birth to a baby girl. Embry and Quil had left Sam's pack and joined Jake's pack, along with a few new members. All of the old timers had imprints now, Embry, Quil, and even my baby brother found his imprint before me. I was starting to doubt female shapeshifters even had imprints.

That was until I met Domenic.


	2. Domenic's Prologue

**DOMENIC PROLOGUE**

Old stories describe the first man to become a lycan was alone in the woods, he lay there dying of hunger when he was approached by a wild wolf. The wolf envied the man, he wanted to become a man. The wolf offered the man the chance to live, and promised to help him find food and shelter, the man agreed and the wolf bit him. The bite morphed the man and wolf into one being and bound them forever; giving man life and the wolf a human form.

Lycans are immortal from birth, meaning we never would age. It takes longer for a lycan to grow and mature, we usually reach full physical maturity at around 50 years after birth, whereas humans are mature around 20 years after birth. Being a lycan is a form of heritage, it's genetic and cannot be passed to someone who is not born into it. Some people think we are like wolf shapeshifters and in some aspects we are; we both transform, but my people look drastically different than what a shapeshifter does. Shapeshifters look the part of the animal that are transforming into, but my people we have both wolf and human DNA, it is not separated. When we transform, we stand nearly 8 feet tall on our legs. We can walk on two or four legs, depending on the activity being done and we don't have tails. We still have hands when transformed, but they have hair and long claws. We honestly look terrifying, or so I'm told. We don't really have a purpose, and we're pretty peaceful. The lycan half of who we are helps us catch food, that's about it.

I didn't choose to be lycan. I also didn't chose to be a vampire. Both choices were made for me.

My father was lycan, he was the alpha of our pack, so he's the reason I am part lycan. He fell in love with a human, my mother. Lycans are told to mate within the pack, but my father broke the rules and introduced my mother to his world. The pack has strict rules, and the biggest of them all was to never be discovered, but my father threw caution to the wind and my pack had been furious. They thought she would tell the secret and then we would be hunted and killed. My father diminished their doubts over time and solidified my mother's position in the pack after she gave birth to a son, my brother, Matteo.

When my mother had been pregnant with me she was attacked by a stranger with eyes of red and skin cold and white. My father said the man had done something to her, changed her in a way that couldn't be fixed. She had a new lust for blood that had scared her. I was born in 1584 just outside of Naples and my mother knew right away that I was different from my brother, I had been given the same affliction she had. I also shared her urge to kill.

The pack was scared, they didn't know if I could even become of them. Usually a lycan cub can transform anytime after 5 years old, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. My father told me I was different not like anyone else in the pack, but I still could do great things. In some ways I had an advantage, I grew faster than most children and I was stronger. But that also caused them to fear me, because there were times I wanted to kill them and drink their life away. My mother never let me taste blood. She always caught me before I could do anything, she taught me that our pack was secret and if I went about killing, people would find out about us. It wasn't until I was about 15 years old that I finally turned into a lycan. My father beamed with pride, I was one of the pack. My mother worried about what this meant, what I was now that I had both of them.

My father feared forever without my mother, despite her change and everything that had happened, he still loved her. None of us knew what her affliction meant, but as I grew up, she never looked a day older.

Life was great, my brother and I played and learned with the pack. My father was strong, successful alpha, and my mother was happy to have her family. It all changed so fast and without warning that I had whiplash, my mother had gone missing. My father tore up the country looking for her but it was like she had disappeared into thin air. My brother and I worried for him, it was tearing him apart. Being the alpha was all he knew but without my mother by his side, he seemed to wither. That was until the first ambush.

We were attacked, ambushed by the villagers. They came from all sides and burned our houses, slaughtered my people. I saved all who I could and took them to our safety point deep in the wilderness. I ran back to find find my brother and his wife, or even the son they had just had, but the air was heavy with smoke and I felt death was close to me. The villagers moved so quickly and I felt a strange realization as I lay there choking, there were like me. This people were not villagers, the were fast and strong and lusted for blood.

I awoke alone in the village, beside me bodies of my pack were stacked and being burned, I got up stealthily and escaped into the wilderness to find my pack. My father had waited at the safety point for me, he embraced me tightly, happy that I was alive. My brother had not came, neither had his wife, but their son had been saved. They never came, it meant they had died. I wanted to wait for them, stay a few more days just to give them time if they were alive, but my father refused. He knew we had to move on before the villagers tracked us and slaughter our already diminished numbers.

I wanted to tell my father they were not villagers, but I couldn't look him in the eyes, the man who lost his wife and his first son, to tell him the people that slaughtered are pack were like me. I felt so guilty, I was stronger and faster, I should have stopped them, I could have stopped them. I could have saved my brother, but I didn't. I weighed heavy on my heart, but not matter how hard it hurt me, I did not tell my father.

That was only the beginning. The purge of my kind had started and everywhere we moved, they seemed to know what we were and tried to end our lives. I slaughtered hundreds of humans who threatened my pack, and that was when I finally tasted blood for the first time. It had been revolutionary. It was the urge inside of me, it was uncontrollable and my mother was no longer here to help me. My father chose to keep us hidden away from civilization for a while and created a whole new community.

My father had seen the darkness rise inside me and took charge, he had learned some things from my mother about what I was, so he tried to help coach me into different habits. After years passed, I saw that holding onto false hope was of no use. My mother was dead. My brother was dead. I would always have an urge to kill. All of family that remained was my father and my nephew, Niccolo.

I had found mate for myself, her name was Isabetta and I loved her deeply. She had wanted to start a family, but I feared for the child, I didn't want it to be like me and constantly have to fight the want to murder innocent humans. Isabetta took to raising Niccolo instead, he was an awfully stubborn child and needed a lot of caring.

It was not until 1756, when I met a girl that I found out what I was. She had spotted me in a village and approached me, from the second I saw her I knew what she was, her red eyes and pale skin were easy identifiers. She said she had not seen many vampires in this area and that was when I had a name to put with the affliction for bloodlust. She said I was different from anything she had ever seen, she saw the vampire in me but also a different side. I knew what she meant, she meant me being a lycan, but I denied whatever she was talking about and left. I did not want any trouble, even though she intrigued me. I wanted to know about being a vampire, if there was a way to stop this insane demon inside me, but the pack came first. The pack is always first. She followed me, persistent, she even tried to seduce me but I wanted nothing to do with her, I had seen what her kind can do.

It was a few nights after that our new community was attacked, and my Isabetta was murdered. It sent me into a rage, I slaughtered the entire nearby village and collapsed into a path of self destruction. I left the pack, letting my anger out on innocent people who had done nothing wrong to me. After many years, I missed my father and my nephew. I went back to try and fine my pack, but there were rumors they had left for the new country.

I got on a boat as soon as I could, and in the new land , I found my father almost instantly. He accepted me back with open arms and no hesitation. That was were we lived, the hardest part was learning English to blend in with the country. We ended up moving west when my father heard the weather there would be nicer and more like home. He got lucky meeting a man and helping him create pants for miners. The industry boomed and after 200 years, my father had unknowingly made us billionaires.

Now the year was 2011 and life had been easy, my father made so much money helping brand those jeans. Now Levi's were a household name and everything was going great, but things got even better after I met Leah.


	3. Moving in

**The words in parentheses are english translation to the Italian.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Leah POV**

"I'm tired," my brother whined carrying in another box to my new apartment.

"We just started, Seth," I took the box from him and put it on the small table.

"Well, I have plans with Alicia later and I don't want to be all sweaty."

I rolled my eyes, all he ever talked about these days was Alicia. I understood that she was important to him, Alicia was his imprint, but it seemed a little excessive.

"Take a shower when were done," I told him

He groaned," I don't see why you even moved out in the first place."

"Seth, I'm 25. I shouldn't still be living at home."

Seth shrugged," I like it there."

"Well, don't get too comfy, slacker. Mom will probably expect you out soon too."

"What!? I just graduated," Seth followed me down the stairs.

"Yeah, and she's been talking about moving in with Charlie, so unless you're planning to move to Forks..."

"Oh... right. Yeah, no. I applied to the U," he seemed pleased.

"University of Washington?" I clarified.

"Yeah," he beamed as I handed him another box.

"Isn't that where Alicia is going?"

"Oh... Uhm yeah. I mean, she is... but I-I like it there too. I want to get a degree and everything."

I shook my head," Well, just make sure you're going for the right reasons."

He scoffed," Leah, she is all the right reasons."

 _Don't make me vomit,_ I thought privately.

"Fine. Go," I took the box from him.

"Really?," he perked up.

"Yes, just go. I'll have Quil come over to help me."

"Quil is with Claire, taking her to some movie or something."

"Then I'll ask Embry."

"Embry is gone for the weekend, remember? He and Jacob are in Seattle to do that scout thing."

 _God damn it._

I sighed deeply," Then I'll do it myself."

"Leah, don't be like that," Seth whined.

"Seth, it's fine. I don't really have any furniture. I can do it. Go. Go have fun."

"Are you sure?," he asked just to be sure.

"Don't make me repeat it."

"Alright, I'll go. See you tomorrow!," he practically skipped away to the tiny blue beater Charlie helped him buy.

 _This is good_ , I tried to tell myself. _This is good. Alone. Peaceful. Moving on to big and better things. Can't stay in mom's house forever._ I picked up a box of dishes and tumbled up the steps to the building. _You can make it your own. It is your own. Your own apartment._ It took about an hour to get it all unloaded from the dingy orange truck Charlie had loaned me. I set the final bags down after climbing the flight of stairs to the second floor. _How much stuff do I own? It can't be this little, can it?_

Walking into the apartment, the kitchen is directly to the left. It had some counter space, a oven, and an old refrigerator with some crappy white cupboards. To the right of the door was my tiny living room, barely big enough for a couch and TV if I tried to squeeze them through the door. It did have a nice big window against the far wall, but I knew I'd have to get some curtains. Straight back from the door was a short hallway, at the end on the right was my room. It was about as big as the one I had at home, which meant it was pretty small. There was a door right across from my room which was a bathroom that one person could barely stand in, I still don't see how they fit the toilet in there.

 _Maybe it's good I don't have a lot. Probably wouldn't all fit anyway..._

Now that all the boxes where in, I needed to get my bed up the stairs _. I should have had Seth stay and help with that._ I peeked out the window, hoping for good weather so maybe I could postpone bringing it up, but rain clouds covered the sky and I knew I needed to get it soon. I chose to wait just a few more minutes, while I unpacked my dishes. I was hungry, but I hadn't gone grocery shopping yet, so I fought to suppress the grumble in my stomach.

I heard a rip of thunder from outside and saw the sky darkening _. I better get it now._ I went out to the truck without a real game plan and pulled the mattress from the bed, it fell onto the grass. I felt a raindrop hit my hand, shit. I picked it up, placing it on it's side, carrying it for a few feet, then setting it down, the rain came harder but I just kept repeating until I made it inside to the staircase. I was tired, drenched and my stomach growled and I lay the mattress flat on the stairs, quickly climbed over it, wiped the water from my face and started to pull from the top with gravity against me.

I was about half way up when I heard the front door open and a man walked into veiw.

"Oh... excuse me."

I looked up as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking at me.

"Sorry, it'll just be a minute."

"Oh, that's alright. Do you need some help?"

"No," I gritted me teeth and yanked hard. "I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I pulled again and felt gravity pull back against me.

"Please, I insist," he grabbed the lower half and lifted it to it's side.

I looked at him again, he was tall, had light brown hair mixed with red and a full beard. He looked, weird. I mean, just not how anyone looked around here, first of all he was really white, like almost vampire white, but I could tell he wasn't one. He dressed really professional, in a suit and tie with a nice rain jacket. _Who is this guy?_

Together we pulled the mattress up onto the second floor.

"Thanks," I mumbled, shuffling with the mattress down the hall.

"Moving in?," he asked.

 _Obviously,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Oh, cool. Nice to know one of the neighbors, I'm Daron," he extended his arm.

I stood up and shook his hand," Leah."

"Nice to meet you," he gave a genuine smile. "I live upstairs, let me know if you need any help settling in."

"Thanks..."

He then turned and climbed the next flight of stairs. I scooted into my apartment and let the mattress hit the floor. _I need to get some food._

 **Domenic's POV**

"Where are they?!," Niccolo rummaged the living room.

"What?," I asked sitting on the couch.

"I had the tickets here! Right here! Ora loro mancano! (Now they are missing!)"

I shrugged," Dovresti essere più attento. (You should be more careful.)"

Niccolo turned to me, "Where are they?"

"Where are what?," I grinned.

"Give them to me!," he lunged towards me.

"I don't have them," I jumped away laughing.

Niccolo always did have a bit of a temper on him, sometimes it was too hard to resist to tease him.

"Bastardo, ho bisogno di loro (You bastard, I need them.)"

He chased me into the kitchen where we stood on opposite sides of the island.

"One of them is mine, nipote. (nephew)," I grinned.

"Well then give me mine!" he growled with her brows furrowed.

My nephew had jet black hair and cool brown eyes with fairly tan skin. He was muscular but still shorter than me by a few inches, surprising since my brother was so tall.

"Nicci, all you have to do is ask nicely."

"Non chiamarmi così! (Don't call me that!)," he quickly circled left around the table and as I tried to get away he grabbed my jacket collar, pulling me to the ground.

"Give it! Now!," he climbed on top of me.

"I don't have it!," I pushed him away.

"Ehila! Smettila! Entrambi, ora! (Hey! Stop it! Both of you now!)" My father came into the room.

"Nonno, Domenicco stole my ticket" Niccolo complained.

"Niccolas, you are to call him Domenic now. American names. No Niccolo or Domenicco. It is Niccolas and Domenic."

"He stole my ticket!" Niccolo argued.

My father sighed," Domenic, you are the next alpha of out pack, you need to outgrow these childish ways."

I bowed my head, my father was right. I was the next alpha by birthright and my father, even though immortal, was nearing 900 years. Lycan are immortal, but being alive 900 years wears on the body, but being so old no one would know as my father only looked about 35 to humans. My father had jet black hair with a matching full beard that he trimmed to look neat with coll brown eyes. Niccolo and he could have passed for brothers, whereas I was the odd one with blonde hair and blue eyes, I took after my mother.

"Abbiamo già parlato prima, per te sarà più difficile mantenere il controllo. (We have had this talk before, it will be harder for you to remain control.)"

"Ti ho detto che quei sentimenti sono spariti (I've told you those feeling are gone.)"

"Yes, I know that. You have been so strong these years," my father rested a hand on my shoulder. "As for you Niccolas, devi imparare a controllare il tuo temperamento (you must learn to control your temper.)"

My nephew sighed," Si nonno (yes grandpa.)"

My father had a way about him, just his presence was calming and that of power. He knew how to handle things the right way and people respected him and did not question his methods. I had a lot to learn before I could become the alpha out pack needed. We had grown so much since coming to America and were now spread across the states. My father was a co owner of Levi Strauss & Co, it was very successful jean company. Since it had started so long ago, he had to funnel money through several accounts to avoid suspicion by the board, seeing as he should have been dead nearly 100 years ago. Since we had such extensive funding, we could expand easily and my father was still the overall alpha of all of us, he had many betas that ran the smaller subcommunites that were further from us. It was more like a organization, something I would have compared to the mafia back in the early 1900's. Even though we were Italian, my father was disgusted by the violence shown by Sicilians, I remember they had always been an easy group to anger.

"But what are these? These tickets?," my father asked.

"They are for a concert," Niccolo replied.

"Concert?"

"Si, come il teatro (yes, like the theater)."

"Oh, you mean that, that music you listen to?," my father grimaced.

He had transitioned into American life well, he loved technology, loved the advancements of the new world. But he never really liked the new music, he hated rock n' roll, indie, jazz, pop, R&B, rap; he only loved opera.

"Si, nonno (yes grandpa)."

He sighed," Just promise to behave. No repeats of that... that, cos'era (what was it)," he paused. "That Woodstock."

"Non sarà niente del genere (It will be nothing like that)," Niccolo promised.

"Good," he turned to me," Take care of Niccolas."

I nodded," Ovviamente (Of course.)"

"And remember, only english outside the house."

"Where are you going?," I asked him.

"I have to meet with Stephen, the gathering will be upon us soon and much planning is needed."

"The Gathering is not until Spring," I reminded him.

"Yes," he nodded. "But family is so spread out, we must organize now so everyone can make it. I will see you later... dudes," he chuckled.

"Nonno," my nephew groaned with embarrassment then laughed as my father left.

When the door shut, Niccolo pounced on me again, "Dov'è? (Where is it?) Where's my ticket!"

I laughed and threw him off me," It's on your bed, pazzo (crazy). I put it there so you wouldn't lose it."

"Oh," he stood up. "Don't forget. Our flight is in the morning."

"How could I?," I chuckled and opened the fridge. "I don't see why we have to leave, he's sure to come here eventually."

"I already bought the tickets."

"Where are we going?," I shut the door to the fridge.

Niccolo murmured and looked away.

"Dove? (Where?)" I asked again.

Niccolo sighed," Washington."

I closed my eyes, _deficiente (moron)_

"Niccolo!"

"What!? We'll be there for like two days! In and out!"

"You know we aren't supposed to go there."

It had been around the time we had come to California, my father had also scouted North to see what value the land held when he had encountered another group of Lycans. They had laid claim to that land and sworn war if we where to ever come back.

"UGHH," Niccolo groaned loudly. "Don't be a baby! They will never know we were there!"

"That is not smart and you know it. The pack doesn't need a war."

"Well, I'm going with or without you," he stood and left the room.

"Cazzo (fuck)," I swore under my breath.


	4. Imprint

**Domenic's POV**

6:40 am

I heard a door slam and I groaned rolling over. _Fucking Niccolo. He's really going to Seattle. Fuck._

I got up and showered quickly, then went to the living room where Niccolo was standing with an overnight bag.

"You're really going?," I asked in almost disbelief.

"Of course," he was looking down at his phone then glanced up to me. "Vieni? (You coming)"

I rubbed my face," Nicci, this is a bad idea."

"Only if we get caught," he grinned.

I threw my hands up," How do I get in trouble for being childish when you're qui con i piani per distruggere tutti noi! (over here with plans to destroy us all!)," I turned and went up the stairs.

"Dobbiamo partire in 15 minuti! (We need to leave in 15 minutes)," he called up after me.

 _Questo ragazzo mi ucciderà (This kid will kill me)_ , I thought throwing some clothes in a duffle bag.

Niccolo grinned happily when I came back down," I knew you'd come around."

"Vengo solo per non farti uccidere (I'm only coming so you don't get yourself killed)."

He scoffed," As if."

 **Leah POV**

10:23 am

I opened my door after there was a knock.

"Hey mom," I stepped aside and let her in.

She walked past me setting down the plant that was in her arms," Oh, Leah it looks good."

"Really?," I shut the door.

"Yeah, a bit small, but that's okay for your first apartment. Oh, no couch yet?"

"I only moved in yesterday."

"I know, but it looks great. Did you set you the bed okay?"

"Yeah, it went okay."

My mom's body sagged for a second, "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry I didn't make it to help you move in."

"It's okay mom, it was fine."

"I know, but I should have been here."

"Really, it's okay."

"At least Seth was here, so I don't feel as bad."

 _Yeah for like 5 minutes._

"Yeah, it was good."

"So, how are things at the store?"

"There good, Chris is giving me more hours this week," I shrugged as my phone rang.

I checked the caller ID, it was Jacob.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leah, I have to ask a favor."

"What?"

"Who is it," my mom asked.

"Jacob," I covered the receiver.

"I need you to come to Seattle."

"What? Why?"

"I have to come back to Forks."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, Bella called and Renesmee has the flu or something."

"Can vampires even get the flu?"

Jacob sighed," She's half human too, you know"

"Yeah, I know."

Jacob was always so sensitive when it came to Renesmee, you could never joke or tease him, he was really defensive.

"Please, Leah. I'm practically begging."

Jacob was nice like that, he rarely would ever alpha order us to do things, he wanted us to make our own choices.

I sighed," Yeah, sure. When do you need me."

"As soon as possible."

"Okay, I'm on my way," I hung up and turned to my mom.

"Is everything alright?," she as concerned.

"Yeah, Jacob just needs me in Seattle."

"Is he hurt?"

"No, he just wants come back and I'm gonna step in for him."

My mom sighed with a small smile," You've grown up so fast."

I felt a blush rise in my cheeks," Mom..."

"You have, she grabbed my shoulders. Look at you, moving out, a beta in the pack, working full time. I couldn't be prouder of you, Leah."

I didn't feel very grown, I still lived here in La Push and I had no real college education.

My mom hugged me and I hugged her back," Thanks mom."

"Okay, I don't want to keep you from importance pack business," she joked and handed me my key.

I locked the door and we went down the stairs," Do you think Charlie will mind if I take the truck."

My mom laughed," You should be more worried about getting that truck there in one piece," she turned to me. "Be safe. Call me when your there."

 _Same old mom._

"Sure, mom."

She kissed my cheek and went to her car. I got in the truck and made my way to Route 110.

 **Domenic's POV**

11:45 am

I was nervous stepping off the plan. I didn't know what to expect, I thought maybe they would be waiting for us, like they knew we'd be here. We didn't know anything, where they were based or how many there were. Niccolo was completely unphased.

"I don't see why ninno won't get his own private plane," he hiked his bag higher on his shoulder.

"Shut up... just where is the hotel."

"Where else? The four seasons. The car should be out front."

Niccolo really loved the glamorous life we lived and my father never worried because no matter how much we all spent, there was always more. My father was no idiot, he did have a large majority tucked into savings for emergencies, but nothing required it so far.

I groaned and followed him to the car, it took us to te hotel where we were showed are room. It was nice, as expected, Niccolo had a refined taste now. He set his bags down and trurned to me.

"Where should we go first?"

"Excuse me?!"

"I've never been to this city! Neither have you, we should explore while we can."

"No, no! That is a bad plan. We shouldn't even be here, let alone go out on the town."

"When did you get so serious, Domenicco."

"When we put the pack at risk."

Niccolo scoffed," That other pack could be anywhere in this state. And even if they are in this city, it's huge!"

"Exactly, we could run into them anywhere."

"I didn't sense anything at the airport."

"Me neither. If I had we would have been right on another plane," I told him seriously.

"Well, there wasn't. I'm going to shower and then we can maybe hit the mall or something before the concert."

"Niccolo, you aren't serious!," I wanted to shout as he shut the bathroom door.

 **Leah POV**

4:15 pm

Jacob had texted me the address of the hotel they were in.

"Sorry, that truck isn't very fast."

"It's fine," Jacob said putting his bag in the car. "Give me condolences to the family."

"I will," I paused. "I hope Renesmee feels better."

"Thanks so much Leah, I mean it."

"No problem," I stepped back as he pulled out and away.

I turned to Embry who grinned," Don't you just love weddings?"

"Uh, no."

"Well, I admit this is new, I've never been to one at night before."

"Shit...," I stopped.

"What? You okay?"

"I... I didn't bring a change of clothes."

Embry looked down at me," Oh... yikes."

"Shut up! I didn't even think about it."

"Well, it's okay. We've got time. We can just go and get something now."

I groaned, I hated clothes shopping. That and I had like 50 dollars in my checking account.

"Jacob better reimburse me," I got into the truck. "I thought this was just a scouting mission."

"In a way," Embry shrugged. "We're just here for appearances on behave of the pack for the Walcott family."

"Oh, right. That Walcott girl is getting married, I totally forgot."

Walcott was a family name in Seattle, they were shapeshifters like us, but not into wolves. They transformed into cats, yeah, just normal everyday houecats, but they had power and money. If they wanted they could deal real damage to us, so it was best to be civil and polite.

"Why did he bring me to begin with?"

 _I am the beta._

"Oh... you know how the Walcott's are about women, they are all 'men are superior'. Not that like us either, we aren't white."

"Nothing like a wedding of snobbing old white men," I said sarcastically.

"We just need to make sure you look good... they are all about appearances. Not saying you don't look good, Leah, just... not in that outfit."

I rolled my eyes, _Jacob is definitely going to reimburse me._

 **Domenic's POV**

4:30 pm

Of course Niccolo got his way. He always did, he was the baby of our family. I had never had children and Niccolo was too flimsy to settle down on anyone. I sat angry and anxious in the back of the town car driving us.

"I think we should go to a mall!"

"We are not going to a mall," I said absolutely.

"We should."

"There are malls in San Francisco."

"Yes, but I haven't been to one is so long."

"Whose fault is that. You're the one addicted to designer."

"I hear they have a different look up here, newer, edgier."

"No," I told him.

"Where do you suggest we go scontroso (grumpy)."

"Home, or at least back to the hotel," I glanced out the window.

"When do you get the spirit of an old man, you sound like ninno."

"Well, he's smarter than the both of us. I'll take that as a compliment."

"Don't," Niccolo said dryly. "What's the biggest mall around here," he asked the driver.

"That would be Westfield Southcenter, sir."

"Perfect, can you take us there please."

"Of course, sir."

"No," I turned to Niccolo.

"What? It's big, lots of people, no one will notice us."

"Ci farai uccidere qui e il padre inizierà una guerra, lo sai, giusto? (You will get us killed here and father will start a war, you know that, right)"

"Non dovremmo parlare italiano fuori casa (We aren't supposed to speak Italian outside the house)," Niccolo said unphased.

I clenched my fists, taking a deep breath and turning back to the window, there was nothing that would change his mind, he was too stubborn.

"Mio fratello avrebbe la mia testa se conoscesse il pericolo che ti permettevano di entrare. (My brother would have my head if he knew the danger I was letting you go into)"

"Don't," Niccolo said softly.

He did not like to discuss my brother, my father talked about him all the time and I knew it hurt Niccolo. He remembered his father, but it had been so long, he never really got to know him.

"We are here, sirs," the driver stopped the care and Niccolo got out immediately.

I gave him a nice tip and followed Niccolo into the large building. I didn't want to bring up Matteo, but sometimes that was the only way to get sense into Niccolo's head.

 **Leah's POV**

5:00 pm

"I like that one," Embry sat looking at his phone.

"You aren't even looking," I crossed my arms.

He glanced up, "It's nice."

 _I give up_ , I went back into the changing room.

"Try the ones the shop girl gave you," Embry suggest.

She had given me two dresses, one was bright red and had rhinestones covering it, it was a long mermaid dress and head a sweetheart neckline. It did not seem like something you would wear to a wedding, more like red carpet. I took it off the hanger and put it on, it was tight and showed my curves well, but maybe too much.

"These people are conservative, aren't they?"

"Just their opinions, they want the women to be young and unconservative."

I stepped out and Embry looked up," That's nice."

"It's way too much, isn't it?"

"I mean, it's nice, kind of flashy."

"It looks like a prom dress," I complained.

"Try on the other one."

I went back in a changed into the second dress. This one was a dark purple made of a silky satin, it was also floor length, but it had sleeves and hung of the shoulders. It was tight until my waist and the it flew out eleagnatly. It was gorgeous, something a celebrity would wear, it almost felt like if I put a crown on I could have been royalty.

I stepped out and Embry looked up," That one is nice too."

He was useless.

"It's beautiful... but doesn't it seem a bit much?"

"Knowing the Walcott's, no. You'll fit right in."

I pulled the tag and practically fainted, the dress was $850.

"Holy shit."

"What? How much is it?"

"Too much," I went into the changing room.

I looked at the red dress, it was on clearance and was only $200.

"Oh crap, Leah! We have to go!"

"What? why? What's wrong?"

"The wedding starts in 45 minutes!"

 _Shit! We can't go back and change._

"Embry, go to the shoes section, grab the cheapest heels you can find in a size 7."

"What?"

"GO!"

I heard him scurry off and I carefully took off the $850 dollar dress and put on the red one. I looked in the mirror and combed my hair with my fingers.

I stuffed my clothes into my purse and found Embry looking at the shoes, I chose a short pair of nudes and went to the check out counter.

"You're tux is in the car, yes?"

"It's... in... Jacob's car."

 _Of course it is!_

"Go! Hurry, pick out a suit!"

He ran towards the men section. The clerk looked at skeptically, I had her ring up the dress I had on and the shoes. A few moments passed and Embry came sprinting towards us with a suit in his hands.

"That'll be $460.75," she said.

"Did you pick the most expensive suit!"

"I just grabbed one in my size," he said defensively.

"Dear god, "I took out my credit card and paid for it all. "Hurry!," I told him as we ran through the store and then out into the mall.

 **Domenic's POV**

5:30 pm

There were so many people, not as many as San Francisco, but a lot. These people were strangers, I kept myself vigilant, unsure if we were going to stumble upon a lycan.

"Relax, Domenicco," Niccolo told me, still with an angered tone as he had not forgiven my mention of his father. "We would sense a lycan near."

I grunted as I followed him through the crowd. "Are you going to go in any stores? Or just walk around?"

"None of these stores interest me," he said as we continued.

"LOOK OUT! COMING THROUGH!," a man yelled as he ran through down the lane followed by a woman.

Niccolo being oblivious, didn't see and stepped right into his path causing them to crash and sprawl onto the floor.

Then I could sense it, it was something, not us, but not human.

"Che cazzo! (What the fuck)," Niccolo shouted holding his nose.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry," the man apologized. "I'm so sorry."

"Cazzo! (Fuck) ," he swore again and stood up.

"Man, I really didn't expect you to jump in front of me like that."

"I really didn't expect someone to being running like a madman," Niccolo countered.

"Are you alright?," I asked him, helping him stand.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Are you okay?," I asked the other man, the one who was not all human.

He had turned to see his female companion, he was gawking at her and then turned to me and back at her.

 **Leah's POV**

This was it. This was an imprint. This man, standing in front of me, he was the one. Embry had ran into his friend and he had glanced to me as he helped his friend stand up and it was locked at that point. The world around me faded and everything was mute and fuzzy, the only clear thing was him standing in front of me. Time almost slowed down as I watched him, it put me in a trance. then I noticed that all eyes were now on me.

I turned to Embry and his jaw had dropped and he looked to the man again. He knew.

I felt a deep blush stain my face and I looked back to him, he was truly beautiful, tall, blonde and piercing blue eyes. He looked at me, with concern.

"Are you alright, miss?," he asked.

I opened my mouth but the words were stuck.

"I... I..."

"My name is Embry," Embry stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

He took Embry's hand slowly, like he thought it was a trick at first.

"Domenic," he shook it.

Embry turned to the man he ran into," Niccolas."

I noticed a faint accent in their voice, something foreign, but not immediately noticeable.

"Are you sure you're alright? Maybe we should buy you a cup of coffee or some ice cream, in a way of an apology."

"No, that's fine," Niccolas said unpleasantly.

"Are you sure, you're alright?," Domenic asked Embry.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he smiled. "Oh, this is my sister, Leah," he introduced me.

 _Sister?_

I was too starstruck to argue or really put much thought into it.

"Lovely to meet you," Domenic smiled.

"Yes, nice to meet you both Just be careful next time," Niccolas said to us, rubbing his arm.

 **Domenic POV**

This girl stared at me, her eyes wide and her mouth open, she looked almost like a fish. She was wearing a bright red, sparkling evening dress with tennis shoes. She had dark eyes and short black hair, curled around her ears. She was very beautiful, but I sensed it in her too. She was not human, not completely.

 **Leah's POV**

After a what felt like an hour staring at him, I took a breath. I smelt it, right away. A Vampire. My eyes widened, he was a vampire!

"Maybe we should exchange information, just to be safe," Embry pulled out his phone.

"No, it's fine," Niccolas said.

"We should probably go," Domenic backed away, he seemed uneasy about us.

I wanted to run away. I had imprinted on a vampire!

"Well we are staying at the Travel lodge, just on Tukwila if you need to get a hold of us," Embry told them as they started to walk away.

"Holy shit," he mumbled in disbelief once they were gone

I still couldn't talk, I was still in shock.


	5. Meet and Greet

**Leah POV**

We made it to the wedding, we were little late, but slipped in without being noticed. It went well, if you consider being hit on by 60 year old men well, I even got a few compliments on my dress. In my opinion the wedding was too lavish, there were lights, decorations, flowers, and so many people, it was suffocating. The Walcott's were glad to have us there, and I think we represented the pack well, we were civil and Embry was social.

My mind was drifting, to that guy, Domenic.

 _He's a vampire. A fucking vampire. How, out of everyone in the world, do I imprint on a vampire?_

We left and went back to the hotel.

"Masel tov?," Embry said questionably.

"Do. Not."

"Leah, this is good. You imprinted."

"On some guy I will never see again!," I said sadly, biting my lip at the thought of never seeing Domenic again. I wanted to see him again, so badly.

"You'll see him again, Leah."

"How?! We ran into him at a mall, in a city we don't even live in!"

Embry was stumped by my logic momentarily then said," The imprint always finds a way. It's never faltered."

He was right, it was sort of like fate that we met, the world bringing us together. I never believed in it but now this had been such a last minute things, coming to Seattle, going to that store, running late and then running into him; something in the universe must be on my side.

"I'm getting my bag from the car," I grumbled and left the room.

 **Domenic's POV**

I went straight back to the hotel and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"We are leaving."

"Domenic, stop freaking out! They weren't lycans."

"But they weren't human."

"You know, they reminded me of that group in Texas... what were they called?," he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Niccolo, get up. We're going."

He was deep in thought," I can't remember? Shifters? You remember don't you? That group in Texas... back in like 1935 or so."

I did. They were kind to us, they had no clue of what we were but they told us they were shapeshifters, moving effortless between human and beast at ease, whatever they willed to be they were. They smelt like humans, but not all the way, there was something off about them, just like the people we met today.

"Shapeshifters," I told him.

"YES! Yes, that's it. They remind me of shapeshifters."

"That's probably what they were, now come on, get up."

"What? I'm not leaving, not unless it's to go see Usher!"

I rolled my eyes," Niccolo, you have eternal life! You can see Usher later!"

"But we're here now and I can cross it off my list."

He was being impossible.

"Don't you see, that this is not safe."

"Then why don't you call nonno, make him drag me home."

"I don't want to do that nipote (nephew). But I also don't want to start a war over some singer!"

"You're the one who likes him!," Niccolo shouted.

"Not enough to die!"

Niccolo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists," They weren't lycan. They are no threat to us. They probably have no clue what we even are."

"But they just happen to run into us? Ask us our names? Want to 'make it up to us'? Non essere stupido (Don't be stupid). They even told us where to go to find them if we wanted to!"

"But they cannot find us," Niccolo countered. "And I bet the last place they look is the concert."

"Please Niccolo," I begged.

He sighed and asked empathetically," Domenicco, is it... is it back?"

"What?"

"The urge to kill? Are you fee-..."

"No," I cut him off. "this has nothing to do with that. This has to with the safety of our pack and the word I gave to my father."

"Well you gave him your world to keep me safe and to do that, you have to come with me to the concert. I'm going to change," he grabbed his bag and rummaged through it.

I wanted to punch a wall, I wanted to morph into a lyan and drag him back to San Francisco by the throat, but I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I turned and left the room, I couldn't be so close to him now.

I walked down to the lobby and ordered a drink, I thought back to the boy and the girl. He said his name was Embry and hers was Leah, they were siblings. It makes sense they share the ability to shift. I thought back to her face, she looked startled when she saw me, surprised like she knew me from somewhere. _Do I know her? Leah? It doesn't sound familiar. Maybe she knows what I am... maybe she knows I'm a Lycan. What if they know the Lycans here and tell them they saw us. Father will be at war. I have to stop them._

I chugged my drink and left the hotel.

 _They are at the Travel Lodge on Tukwila._

I got there, but the place was bare, nothing was sparking my senses.

 _Did they lie? Is this a trap_ , I began to panic just as a rusty orange tuck pulled up and I saw them park and exit into the building.

 _There she is_ , I watched her walk into the building in her red dress. She was stunning, she had a simple beauty to her that was elevated by the gown she wore. _She knows what I am. How do I approach her. Do I beg? Beg them to lie? Bribe their silence? Maybe I can use a ruse, talk about the incident and gain their trust._

I left the shadow I was hidden in and approached the hotel, thinking of a game plan as I approached when she reemerged from the building. She froze when she saw me and I did the same, we stood there staring at one another across the parking lot.

 **Leah POV**

 _What is he doing here?_ I froze when I saw him, my heart skipped and I felt my palms sweat.

"Hi," he stepped closer. "It's Leah, right?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"Sorry to just drop by like this, but I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier."

"Oh... yeah. Uh, thanks."

I sounded like a complete idiot.

He smiled," Is your brother here too?"

"Uhm, no, my brother is-... oh, yeah, he is."

He meant Embry, not Seth.

"Great," he smiled again and it made my knees buckle.

"Let me just grab my bag from the car," I walked past him, unsure how to move or what to say.

"Here let me," he took it and slung it over his shoulder.

 **Domenic's POV**

I chose a friendly approach, take an offensive position for now. She might not even know what I am or who I am. I'll just talk to them, see if they threaten me, see what they know. If they know too much, I'll have to kill them, I can't let it known we were here.

I walked in with Leah, she was surprised to see me. She showed me to their room, her scent was intoxicating, a mix of oranges and cinnamon. I was tempted to ask the perfume she was wearing. But I put on my game face, I couldn't be distracted.

She let me into their room, he brother was as equally shocked to see me.

"Oh... wow. Uhm, hey... Domenic, yeah?"

"Yeah," I grinned. "And you're Emrby?"

"That's me. Uhm, hows your friend, the one I ran into? Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine. Just fine. I thought I should come over and reidirate that there are no hard feelings."

Embyr glanced to Leah and back to me, they seemed kind of shift, putting me further on edge. Leah shut the door to the room and the click of the knob was enough to make me drop the facade, I needed to know what they knew and there were no time for games, who knew who they had already told of us.

Embry seemed to sense this shift in me as my smile fell and my body grew rigid, ready to strike if needed.

"What do you know of me and my nephew," I asked directly.

Embry's eyes darted to Leah and then rested on me," Your nephew? Is that who hat guy was, the one I ran into?"

"What do you know of us?"

"What are you talking about?," Leah asked.

Looking between them, they both looked confused, perhaps they were just harmless strangers. Embry sensed my shift in demeanor and I saw him take a slightly defensive position, as he too was also prepared to attack.

 _Let's see how innocent you are..._

"I know you aren't human."

Leah reacted immediately, I saw her eyes widen and her breath stop, Embry also forze but quickly recovered.

"What are you talking about?," he said, but I could hear the lie in his tone.

"You and your sister, I know you aren't human... not entirely. My nephew says shapeshifters," I paused and I saw Leah glance to Embry, giving me confirmation. "Ah... so you are shapeshifters."

 _That means they could be dangerous, possible enemies and potentially dangerous. There is two of them, but i'm sure I could take them, depending on what they become._

"Neither are you," Leah speaks up and I face her.

"What?"

"You aren't human either. I smell it on you... you're a vampire."

This time it was my turn to freeze. _How does she know that... How can she... No, Don't give it away._

"So you admit to not being human," I turn the tables back.

"We never said we weren't," Embry defended.

"We are human," Leah stated strongly. "Half. But not you."

"How can you be so sure?," I asked her slightly intrigued, but my guard still high and attack mode on high alert.

"There is not such hing as half vampire. You either are or you aren't," she said cooly.

"I'm not here to talk about me," I diverted the conversation back. "Who do you work for?," I looked to Embry.

"What are you talking about. We don't work for anyone."

"And I am to just believe that. Do you work for the pack?"

 **Leah POV**

 **He doesn't know what we are** , I told Embry through the link, _Only that we aren't human._

 **How does he not know. He's a vampire! We're natural enemies,** Embry replied.

 _I don't know._

"...Do you work for the pack?," Domenic asked directly.

 **Does he mean... our pack?**

 **What else could he mean. He looks ready to attack, we should lie.**

 **Yeah, who knows what his motive is.**

"Pack? What are you talking about?," I tired to sound as confused as I could.

"So I am to believe that two non-humans, run into me the one day I stay in this city and it is of no coincidence?," Domenic was not buying it.

"We're just in town for a wedding," Embry explained.

"What are you," he nodded to us. "What do you shift into?"

"Who are you," I countered and he looked to me slightly startled. "Why should we answer your questions, we don't know you."

Domenic's face was sten and emotionless," Because I do not want to kill you."

 **Kill us? Who does he think he is?,** Embry asked.

 **He doesn't know we are made to kill vampires,** I reminded him.

Embry sighed," Look man, we were in town for a wedding, we ran into you, that's all."

"Then why were you so interested in my brother and I huh? Why invite us to eat? Tell us where to find you?"

I could see Embry stiffen, fighting the urge to look at me.

 **You can take over now,** he told me.

 **What do I even say, I asked frazzled.**

 **You could tell him the truth.**

 **He doesn't know what we are, he'd laugh in our faces, then probably try to kill us.**

Domenic looked between us, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"We knew what you were," I heard my self talk without a thought. "We knew you were a vampire... we wanted to show respect, we didn't want any trouble or feuds with your coven."

Domenic thought about my words for a moment, then reasked the question," what are you?"

 **Might as well tell him. He'll find out sooner or later...**

"Werewolves," I told him

Domenic blinked and he almost looked to relax, as if he no longer felt threatened by us. "Werewolves?"

 **It almost sounds like he's never heard of us before?**

 **Yeah... but how? He's a vampire.**

"Yeah, shapeshifers... but into wolves."

"Yes, I am familiar with the species."

 **Domenic POV**

They said they were shifters into wolves, but not lycan. This was good, but it did not mean we were in the lear, they might still be lying about knowing the lycan pack.

"Do you threaten the safety of me or my nephew."

"No," Leah said definitively and I felt a truthfulness in her words.

"How do you know I am a vampire?" I asked. They had mentioned that half, but not the lycan, it seemed perhaps they did not know.

"Your smell," Embry told me. "Do you threaten our safety," he asked, still ready to attack if needed.

This could be a ruse, make me feel safe, then attack It has happened before... but they do not know I'm lycan, just vampire. They seem to respect vampires, perhaps werewolves have a fear of vampires.

"No. Not if you mean no harm to me."

"We don't."

"Good," I chose to relax and I saw Embry and Leah do the same, all of making the choice to trust one another, a dangerous game.

"So you just came here to see if we meant harm to you and... and your nephew?," Embry asked.

"Yes, I needed to protect my... my family," I refrained from saying the word pack and over revealing myself.

"That's... brave," Embyr admitted, sitting on the bed. "I promise, we don't plan to do anything. We are no threat."

"So you don't not work for the lycans?," I asked.

"What lycans are you talking about?" Leash asked curiously.

"I am told there are lycans here," I confess," and they mean harm to my family, so I came to make sure that was not the case."

I felt stupid, why was I telling them this about me, I did not know them or their intentions, but I did not feel threatened even though I did not fully understand what they were.

"Lycan? Do you mean werewolves? Because we're the only pack anywhere near here, but we're 3 hours away."

My body tensed _, are they one in the same. They cannot be, a lycan would know their past, the title with the ability. Besides, neither of them know what my other half is, therefore they cannot be the same._ I relax again.

"I do not believe so."

"What are lycans?" Embry asked, confirming my theory.

"I suppose I should first know what your definition of a werewolf is."

Leah cleared her throat," We're shapeshifters, we turn into wolves to protect our tribe and our land. Have you really never heard of us?"

"I have," I admit. Embry and Leah look between as if they are surprised. "But I just want to be clear of what you are."

"That it. We're shapeshifters... and you're a vampire."

"Yes... I am," I waited to see if they would add to it, but they did not. They must not know of my lycan half.

Embry glanced to Leah," And you're not afraid of us?"

"You said you are no threat. Did you lie?"

"No... it's just most vampire can't stand to be within 20 miles of a werewolf... but you... just sit there like it's nothing."

"I do admit that I have not ran into a pack of werewolves in a long time. You do not seemed worried about me being a vampire?"

"Why would we be?," Embry asked.

"Because I could kill you," I said simply.

"We would kill you first," Embry said simply.

"I doubt that," I felt my ego inflate.

 _Niccolo_. my thought flashed to my nephew and the fact I had left him alone. _I have to get back._

"So you know the Cullens?," Leah asked me.

"The who?"

"Cullens? The coven west of here, in Forks?"

"Coven?"

Again the two exchanged and annoying glance," Vampires?"

I froze, _vampires? In Washington? What?_

"There are vampires here?"

"Yes... have you never met them?"

"No, I did not know they lived so close," I said to myself.

"What?"

 _NICCOLO!_

"I have to go," I stood and left the room, _we need to leave now._


	6. Cullens

**Domenic's POV**

I dashed through the blinding city back to the hotel to find that Niccolo had already left for his stupid concert. I saw he left my bed in my half of the suite with a note that said:

It isn't too late to join - Niccolas

I wanted to combust into a rage, but I had to keep my cool, I couldn't lash out. I opened up the mini fridge and took out a the first little bottle I saw and opened it, draining it quickly. It didn't do anything but keep my fingers busy for a few seconds, I took a deep breath. _I have to go and get him._ I looked at the clock, it was already 10, which meant the concert had another 2 hours. But I knew he'd be drunk by now that I could slip him out the back with no one noticing.

I snatched my ticket from the bed and made my way across town, luckily I had the vampire side of me that made it there in less than 15 minutes, being unnoticed by anyone. I got into the concert and there was my nephew out of his mind wasted in the front row, screaming along with lyrics.

"Nicco!," I turned him to face me. "We have to go now."

"DOMENICCO! YOU MADE IT," he hugged me tightly.

He was always so nice when he was drunk and thankfully docile.

"Let's go!," I grabbed him and dragged through the crowd.

"I haven't heard my favorite song," he complained but did not fight me.

"I'll buy you the CD."

I was too paranoid to get a taxi, so I put him on my back and rushed back through the city.

"I know you're mad," he said flopping on his bed.

"I'm not," I picked up the phone and called for a car to take us to the airport. I then got online and bought us two new tickets back to california. "Damn, the next flight isn't for 4 hours."

"We can go in the morning," Niccolas snuggled into his bed.

"No, we're going home tonight."

"Where did you go," he rolled over and looked at me. "You left..."

"I... I didn't go anywhere."

"You weren't here. I checked," his voice slurred.

"Trust me Nicco, he need to get home."

My phone rang, the car was here.

"Let's go," I pulled him off the bed and carried him to the car. At the airport, he slept in the chair, snoring loudly while I figeted nervosuly, looking around for any potential threats to us.

We got home safe. A blessing. I had never felt more relieved in my life to see our house.

"Why are you so serious, Domenicco," Nicccolas grumbled back to his angry self, the alcohol had worn of on the plane.

"I'm the next alpha and I can-..."

"I DON'T CARE," he shouted and slammed his door.

I wasn't phased by his anger at all, it was so common. I was too interested in the idea of a coven being so close to us. _She said vampires? The Cullos? Culvins? Something like that... a coven... a vampire coven._

I remembered the girl from all those years ago, when she tried to seduce me and then attacked my pack, I wanted nothing to do with her. But now... I wanted to know. What is a vampire? What am I made to be? Mother had been a vampire, but she did not really know what it meant, it was not her choice to become one and neither was it mine. _What was the name of that town?_

 **Leah's POV**

"So it's true?!," Seth barged into my apartment.

 _Did I not lock my door?,_ I thought sitting up on the couch.

Seth ran past me, down the hall ro my room.

"Leah! Leah!"

I sighed," I'm here."

He reappeared," It's true?!"

I sighed again, it was so hard to comprehend, I almost didn't want it to be real... but the thought of never meeting Domenic made me feel queasy.

"Yes... it's true," I hung my head.

"LEAH THIS IS AMAZING!," my brother scooped me into a tight hug. " You finally imprinted!"

"Yeah, it's great," I stood up, brushing him off me.

"Leah... what's wrong?"

I ran my fingers through my hair," I just... I don't understand. I finally imprint and it's on... on some random kid... a vampire."

Seth looked down," I know... it's kind of weird."

"No, it's really fucking weird," I corrected.

"But it's not like this would be the first time. I mean, Jacob imprinted on Resnemee and she's half vampire."

I started to pace," Yeah, I know... but Domenic is full vampire."

"Domenic huh? He sounds nice."

"I... I don't even know. I only talked to him for a minute," I paused. "He... I...," I turned back to Seth bashfully. "I don't know if I'll ever see him again."

"Leah, don't think like that."

"I know, but it's so hard. I mean... I don't even know where he lives."

"Hey, don't think like that," Seth tried to ease my angst.

"Yeah... except I'm nothing to him," it felt so strange to speak about him, how my heart lusted for him but my head was screaming about what he was. I was torn between rushing to be by his side and ripping his head off. It felt like a hard pinch to my heart thinking that he was living his life, not thinking of the strange wolf girl he had encountered.

"Leah, you can't be so negative."

"It's not negative... it's just realistic."

"Even if that's true, you know you can't fight this, right?"

"Yes Seth. I know," I snapped at him. "I know I can't fight this."

Seth was unphased, it seemed that lately my temper was shortening.

"Well, what about the Cullens?"

"What about them?," I looked out my window at the dingy street below.

"This guy... Domenic? If he's a vampire, they might know him."

I turned back to him," That's the thing, he... he was so unphased by us. It's like he didn't know what we were... he thought we were afraid of him."

Seth let out a laugh," Are you serious?"

"Yes... and I even mentioned the Cullens. He didn't know the Cullens existed."

Seth stood up," Couldn't hurt to ask," he said and I thought about it, before I could decide,Seth went to the door. "Come on, I'll drive."

"You wish," I followed him.

Being at the Cullens was such a tether to my new reality, it was practically another home for the pack and I. We were constantly there, for meeting, we even had a BQ there a few weeks back, a little ironic, but pleasant. I didn't hate them like I once did, I got to see a new side to them. They fought for each other, against the Volturi, other vampires and at one point us. They were a strong happy family that invited us in without a second hesitation. I grew to be comfortable with them, it took a while, I was the last one to really adjust, even Quil and Embry got used to it quicker than me. Know I saw them differently then I saw other vampires, they were kind and cared about the life of humans, they tried to protect people like we did, and they kept there promise to stay vegetarians.

"Leah, what a pleasant surprise," Emse greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"I feel like we never see you anymore," she wrapped me in a tight quick hug.

"Yeah, I've been busy."

"Seth," she smiled.

"Ms. Cullen," he gave her a big hug.

"It's Esme and you know that."

"I know... sorry."

She just smiled,"Jacob and Embry are out back," she lead the way even though I had been there practically a million times. Out on the deck, Carlisle and Edward were watching Emmett and Jacob trying to teach Renesmee the concept of football. When we came out back, Jacob tossed Emmett the ball and climbed the steps.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hi..."

I hated people make this such a awkward thing.

Seth scurried past Jacob" Throw it here," he called to Emmett who tossed the ball.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I scoffed," it's not my first period, Jake. It's not a big deal."

It was such a lie. This was such a big deal. A HUGE DEAL!

"Leah, it's a big deal."

I crossed my arms and leaned against the railing," If you say so."

"It's not just the fact that you imprinted... it's the fact that he's... he's a vampire."

"TIME OUT!," Emmett called from the yard, holding his arms in the shape of a T. "Rewind. Say that again?"

He was staring up at us, then I looked to Esme and Carlisle sitting on the lawn furniture, they were also looking at us.

"Way to be subtle," I pushed away from the railing and went to sit by Esme and Carlisle.

"Uhm... well, that's kind of why I dropped by."

"So, you've imprinted?," Carlisle asked.

"Yeah," I wrapped my arms around myself.

"That's wonderful," Esme squeezed my arm.

"Yeah... it's great," I said sarcastically.

Emmett came up from the yard and leaned against the railing," And he's a vampire."

I felt a heat rise in my cheeks," Yes..."

"Woah," Emmett chuckled. "I knew you liked us, but this takes it to a whole new level."

"I wanted to know if you know who is... I met him in Seattle."

"Who is he?," Carlisle asked.

"He said his name was Domenic," I said but as his name left my mouth my heart fluttered.

"NEver heard of him," Emmett shared.

"The name is not familiar," Esme looked almost disappointed.

"There you all are," Alice said as she and Rosalie came outside followed by Jasper and Edward.

"Hiding my little precious," Roaslie giggled looking out to Renesmee.

"She's learning football," Jake told her.

She folded her arms," She is a lady, not a linebacker."

"She's way too small to be a linebacker, babe," Emmet laughed.

"That's not the point."

"You're right, the point is that Leah imprinted."

Rosalie gasped," Really?," she turned to me.

I nodded.

"Well... congratulations!"

I dropped my head," Yeah... it's great."

"What am I missing? Is to imprint not a good thing?," Jasper asked confused.

"I don't know anything about him," I mumbled. "I met him in passing... and he... he's a vampire."

"WHAT?!," Rosalie shrieked.

"Rose, come on," Edward stepped away from him.

"This is... oh wow... that's crazy! Who is he?!," Rosalie sat beside me.

"His name is Domenic."

"Domenic? Domenic? I... I don't know that name," she looked over her shoulder to Alice and Jasper.

Jasper shook his head and everyone looked ot Edward who merely shrugged.

"Are you sure he's a vampire?," Rosalie asked.

I turned to her," I know what a vampire smells like."

"Yes, yes I know."

"Hey! I need some more people out here!," Seth called to us.

"Coming!," Emmett hopped over the side easily.

"Alice, you're unusually quiet," Edward noticed.

She smiled softly," I'm just glad that it happened."

"You saw this coming?," I asked her.

Her eyes twinkled," Yeah... I... I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you or influence your choices."

"Do you see anything else?," I asked on the edge of my seat.

"No," she said solemnly," but I promise to let you know if I do. No secrets."

"Where's Embry? Did he tell you everything?," I turned to Jake.

"Pretty much. He said that this guy, Domenic, know what you were but wasn't scared."

"Yeah, he thought we should of been scared of him."

"That's so weird," Jake said.

"Not as weird as you might think," Jasper intervened. " Some of our species have never encounter werewolves before, so they don't know them as a threat."

"But he knew we were shapeshifters," I told him.

"That is odd."

"Did he mention where he was from?," Esme asked.

I shook my head," But... I asked if he knew you... and he said he didn't know there were others so close, so that must mean he lives nearby, right?"

"Not really... to vampires 1,000 miles isn't that far," Rosalie told me. "I'm sorry."

"He... he also mentioned, something else, something weird," I fought to remember the word he used. "A lycon?"

"Lycon? Maybe a family name?," Carlisle offered.

"No... he asked if we worked for lycons... a pack... it doesn't make any sense."

"Hey," Jacob rubbed my back," Don't overthink it."

"Yeah... maybe..."

"Jst let us know if you need anything," Esme offered.

I turned to Jacob," Yeah, actually. You owe me $500."

"What?!"


	7. Leah and Daron

**Leah's POV**

I felt like such a stalker, there I was trying to find him on facebook, searching the name but with no luck. There was too many ways to spell it and too many places to look. The Cullen's didn't have facebook either, trying to stay under the radar, so why would he. Out of frustration, I shut my laptop and sprawled out on my bed.

 _Domenic... How am I ever going to find you? What if i never do? What if I do and you have a wife... children... a real family... He didn't look much older than me, but that's the benefit of being a vampire, I guess. He said that other guy... was his nephew so it's possible he has a big family, a coven like the Cullens. Oh god...,_ I covered my face embarrassed by my thoughts.

My phone buzzed, it was time to go to work.

Work was slow, it always was, especially in the off season. I mostly restocked, made displays and worked the cashier.

"Thanks Leah."

"See you, Denny," I gave him his receipt and looked around the store, it was empty.

 _Shocking,_ I thought leaning against the counter. _How do I find him... there has to be a way. I could... track him, but that seems so extreme and creepy. And when I find him what do I say? I found you because I... I imprinted on you. Why is this my life?_

I went to the back room and sat down, _I could ask the Cullens for help, I know hey would... but isn't that weird too? Why couldn't I just meet him in a casual place, like a coffee shop, just being a regular normal girl and he just a normal guy. He could have offered o buy my drink and I would have declined, to which he would have done it anyway._ I blushed at the idea. _Or maybe I would see him a bar, he'd be there with his friends but leave them to talk to me, ask me my name... what?_ I shook my head. _That's not my reality._

The bell above the door jingled, signaling a customer was here, I went out on the floor and saw the guy from my apartment.

"Can I help you find something?"

"Uhm.. oh, hey. You're that girl. You live in my apartment."

"Yeah."

"Small world," he smiled.

"More like small town."

He chuckled," Yeah, not quite what I was expecting... kind of like this store."

"You're not a hunter, I take it?"

"Me? No, no, no. I was hoping this place had some school supplies or something."

"School supplies?"

"Yeah," he adjusted his glasses, I couldn't remember if I saw them on him before. "I'm the new history teacher at Forks High school."

"Oh... well, I think we have some in the clearance section," I showed him to the back corner of the store where here were some spiral notebooks, folder, and pens.

"Great, thank you," he knelt down to rummage through it then stood up. "You're Leah, right?"

"Yeah, and your name is... Derek?"

"Close. Daron," he smiled.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," he waved it off and went back to rummaging.

Normally I would leave the customer alone until they needed to be rung up, but I was curious about this guy.

"So, you're a teacher."

"Yup," I could hear the smile on his face. "This is my first job."

"Here?"

"Well, it wasn't my first choice. I wanted to work somewhere in Seattle, but they told me to get some experience first."

"Is that where you're from," I asked.

"No, I'm from Oklahoma."

"That explains it then."

"Explains what?," he glanced up to me.

"Why you stand out so much here."

"What do you mean?," Daron started to sort things into piles.

I crossed my arms," Well, I mean, people around here hunt for fun and fish and stuff. And you're wearing... a...," I looked at his outfit.

He has some dark jeans on, with some pointy fancy tan shoes, a baby blue button up tucked into his pants and a suit jacket on top.

"You look like a hipster," I said bluntly.

He let out a laugh," Well, that's one way to put it."

"Oklahoma city is far, why come here?"

Daron picked up the stuff he wanted," Family kicked me out, so I came somewhere more accepting."

"Accepting? You obviously don't know small town life."

"True, I grew up in Oklahoma City, not as big as Seattle, but I do like big city life."

"Why do you live here in La Push when you work in Forks?"

"This was the cheapest place I could find, and it's not that far," he shrugged as we walked to the register. "Do you know any other places that might carry stuff like this?"

"No really. Most people have to travel to get their school supplies. That'll be $25.90."

"Good to know," he handed me his cash. "I think the weirdest part of this place is that there... is like, no one young here, you know?"

I shrugged and handed him his change," Most people are smart enough to get out while they can."

"But not you?"

"My family is here."

"It must be nice being close to family."

"Uh... yeah, I guess."

"We should hang out sometime," Daron said abruptly.

"What?"

"I mean, like grab a drink, be friends."

"Oh... uhm.. I... I have a boyfriend."

"He can come too," Daron smiled. "I need to make some friends here and you're the only person whose really talked to me."

"Oh..."

"What about tonight? You can come up to my apartment, bring your boyfriend."

"O... okay?"

"See you tonight," Daron beamed happily and left the store.

My shift was over, the day had been so slow and lazy, I got home and worried I would run into Daron in the hall, but I didn't.

 _He wants to drink? Isn't that code? I told him I had a boyfriend... that's not exactly true. He didn't seem to care. Maybe he really is just looking for a friend..._

 **Domenic POV**

"Hello my son," my father gave me a tight hug.

"E bello vederti a casa sano e salvo (It's good to see you home safe)," I hugged him back.

"Yes... and we have much to discuss."

"Padre? (Father?)"

My father sat at the kitchen table and gestured for me to sit across from him," I have not been honest with you my son...," he looked me in the eyes. "There is trouble coming."

"Guaio? Che guai? (Trouble? What trouble?," I felt my throat swell.

 _It's our fault. We went where we weren't supposed to be... the other pack, the plan to attack us now._

"As you know we are not the only pack in the country."

"You mean the pack to the north?"

"What? Who are-... Oh... Oh yes. There is a pack to the north. But not them."

To hear my father say that made my conscious feel lighter.

"So you mean the pack on the east coast?"

"Yes. I did not go to plan the gathering, it was a lie."

"W-where did you go?"

"I went east. Our family there has been telling me that the other pack has been aggressive with territory. Wanting to expand and take our land. I went to find a peaceful solution, the last thing this family needs is a war. Mi dispiace (I'm sorry) I did not want to lie to you."

"What happened? Did you find a solution?"

"Not exactly," my father leaned back in his seat. "This pack is young, they want power and respect. They want a name for themselves. I offered to have them join our ranks, but they refused."

"So we are at war?," I swallowed my fear.

"No. No. We are not at war. There is still time for diplomacy."

"NONNO!," Niccolas ran down the stairs.

"Niccolas," my father smiled. "You were good for Domenic, yes?"

"Non sono un bambino, nonno (I'm not a child, grandpa), I don;t need Domenic to watch over me."

"But that is what family is for," my father smiled.

"Father, tell me what must be done."

He sighed," We must wait, Domenic. We must wait."

"Wait for what? What are you talking about?," Niccolas looked between us.

"A new pack. Lycans, trying to take our territory."

"Domenic is right, we must do something now, nonno."

"No, time will tell if they mean us to be enemies. My journey was long, I am going to sleep," he got up and left.

Niccolas got close to me," Was it...," his eyes wide in fear.

"No. Not them."

He exhaled deeply," cazzo che mi ha spaventato (fuck that scared me)," he leaned over.

"Let that fear remind you nipote (nephew) of the danger you put the whole family in. And never do it again."

Niccolas didn't say anything, he just walked out of the room.

I wanted to ask my father about the vampires, the ones north of us, but I didn't know how to bring it up. How do I tell him without him knowing we disobeyed him and went to Washington, there really was no way. He most likely didn't know anything, he would have told us about vampires so close. I also did not want to burden him, no he had the safety of our entire family weighing on him.


	8. Nights like this

**Leah POV**

I had some music on and was trying to read a book, but my mind kept wandering. Domenic... his tall stature, his bright blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. His serious gaze burned into me as I replayed the night he came to our hotel room to question us. _He must be really dedicated to his family, he risked his life coming to see us._ I put the book down and tried to hide my smile, _it's actually kind of brave that he did that. Stupid, but it shows that he cares about his family, which is sort of sweet. I wonder how big his family is..._

I closed my eyes and imagined Domenic standing beside his nephew, _So that means he must have a brother or sister... maybe even more than one._ I imagined his siblings; _and he has parents_ , I imagined some old people standing behind them all. _He could have other nieces and nephews... cousins too. Wait!_

I sat up and the vision disappeared, _he can't have a family like that... he's a vampire. So he doesn't really have a mother or father... no real siblings and that guy probably wasn't even his nephew!_

A knock on my door startled me, I waited a moment before going to the door and looking through the peephole. There stood Daron holding a case of beer, I wanted to slam my head into the door. _Fuck..._ I reluctantly unlocked the door and opened it to Daron's smile.

"Hey... sorry to drop in on you, I never took your number down."

"Oh.. yeah," I nodded.

Daron stood in the hall for a second," Can I come in?"

"Oh.. yeah sure," I moved over so he could walk in.

"So, new apartment, huh? You like it so far?"

I shrugged," It's different."

"Can I put the beer in the fridge?," Daron asked.

"Sure, yeah," I watched him open the door to the fridge then whistle.

"Still need to do some shopping, huh?"

"Yeah, I haven't made time to get to the store yet."

Daron brought 2 beers into the living room," I get it, I live the minimalist life too. The only thing edible in my apartment was the beer and now it's gone too," he grinned.

I couldn't help but crack a smile," Still doing better than me."

"Cheers to that," he held up his bottle and we clinked. Daron took a swing," So you said your family lives out here too."

"Yeah, my mom and my brother."

"Cool," Daron nodded," I was an only child, always wanted a brother."

"Yeah, he's pretty great, a pain in the ass sometimes," I remembered him bailing on me.

"Well, yeah, of course, isn't that a sibling thing."

I nodded," He definitely fits in that pattern."

"That must be him?," Daron pointed to the picture by the window of me, my mom and Seth.

"Yeah, that him. His name is Seth, he just graduated high school a few weeks ago."

"Woah, so he is still young and hopeful," Daron joked.

"Until he heads off to college."

"Yes," Daron took another drink," College is where I became the cynic I am."

"Where did you go?"

"Colorado State University."

"But your from Oklahoma?"

"Yeah, wanted to get out of that place... but Colorado wasn't far enough," he finished his drink. "Did you go to college," he changed the subject while grabbing another beer.

"Nope, just a high school graduate."

Daron shrugged," Nothing wrong with that. No student debt."

"True," I smiled. "Seth will have a lot of that."

Daron walked past the rest of pictures," Is this your boyfriend?," he pointed to picture of me with the pack. I was standing by Jacob.

I stifled a laugh, almost spitting out my beer. "God no!" I swallowed. "That's just Jake, he's an old friend."

"And the rest?"

"Just friends," I told him.

"Speaking of your man, is he coming?," Daron sat back down on the couch.

"Oh... uhm... no, he... he uhm, got called away."

"Called away? What is he, a surgeon?," Daron chuckled.

"No... he... he uhm works in, traveling sales..." I found the lie and said it before I could process it all.

"Wow, that's interesting. What does he sell?"

"He... uhm sell... he sells wood furniture."

"Really? Like homemade stuff?"

"Uh, yeah. He sells stuff that people make here in town, so it's kind of unique business."

"Sounds really cool. How did you two meet?," Daron seemed very interested in him.

 _Well, shit, I have to lie. I don't have a boyfriend._

"I met Domenic in Seattle actually," I smiled as I thought about him.

 _Why did I pick Domenic!? I... I've really never dated anyone since Sam. Woah, now I have to make up more stuff about Domenic!_

"Woah, and he moved out here with you?!," Daron seemed shocked.

"Oh well yeah, I guess he did."

"You two been together a long time?"

"Well... yeah... feels like forever," I thought about the way Domenic made me feel. It had felt like I had known him forever, he was like the only thing keeping me together, the thought of seeing him again.

"Thats cute," Daron smiled.

"What about you? Any girlfriends?," I desperately reached for a new subject.

Daron shook his head," I hardly doubt I turn the head of any ladies here."

I shrugged," Who knows? Maybe they like the out of town vibe."

"If they do, they're keeping it to themselves."

I went to the kitchen to get another beer," Well, what can I say, women are mysterious."

"Ain't that the truth," he chuckled into his bottle.

 _Daron seems nice... like actually nice. Maybe he's not so weird after all._ We had a nice night, talked laughed, I even listened to his favorite folk song. He left around 1 in the morning and I went to sleep.

 **Domenic POV**

I met with the other elders and my father, we met at another higher up's home. He decided to spend his share of money more lavishly and owned a large house on the outskirts of town. His house had its own conference room, which my father approved of since it was a place away from prying human eyes and ears. It was almost our headquarters for the family.

"What does Ralph command?"

"He wants equal territory."

Leonardo, my father's right hand scoffed," We've built this family for centuries. Our territory is our own, not to be shared with some rowdy cubs."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Yes, we don't want to have to share the land we've claimed, but we should find a solution for everyone, last thing we need is a war," I looked around the table.

"Well said, my son," my father beamed. "It seems that Ralph and his family have no other demands."

"Where did he come from again?," another member asked.

"He's a descendent of Riggori, his grandson who ranaway with other children. I think it was in 1850... something or other."

"Yes, I remember that."

"Now I hear his family has over 500 members."

"Children work fast in that aspect," someone mentioned and the table chuckled.

"Regardless of their age, this is something that must be dealt with quickly," Leonardo pointed out.

"Yes, we don't want to shed the blood of our brothers," I looked down the table.

"How much land do they want?"

My father cleared his throat," They want territory spread over 15 states."

"That's absurd!"

"Why would we give it to them!"

I could feel the tension in the air elevate and along with that I could hear the anger in everyone's chest as their hearts started to beat rapidly. I felt a haze slip over me, my vision blurred and I felt myself year for a taste of their flesh. _Blood... Blood... No, stop! You can't!_

"I think they mean it as a bargaining chip. I hope to give them some space in 2 states and be done with the issue," my father told them. His voice breaking through to me, helping me see clearly again. I straightened up and paid close attention.

"What if they don't accept?"

"Should we prepare just in case?"

"It could be a war!"

"No," my father said sternly and everyone fell quiet. "I will not let it come to that. I will not let a war break out over something so trivial. It will not be the way my son starts his term as alpha or they way I will be remembered. We've have over 400 years of peace and I won't let this impact our family."

We got home and father smiled at me," You did great in there."

"You think? I didn't want to talk too much and overpower anyone."

"I think you did great. You know... I was thinking," he pulled out a chair of the table and sat down. "You are grow up now, Domenic. Already over 400 years old."

"Yes, I know."

"I think maybe it should be time for you to go out... get a home of your own," he smiled. "Not that I don't love living with my son, I just see a bright future for you, one where your padre isn't taking up all the time in the bathroom, huh?"

I chucked,"Padre, so che intendi bene ... ma che dire di Niccolo?" (Father I know you mean well, but what about Niccolo)

"Niccolo is a bright boy, so much ambition. He is much like your brother...," father sighed thinking of Matteo. "I know how you miss him so."

I nodded," I miss him terribly."

"And your dear beloved Isabetta," my father placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes," I remembered her fondly, her tanned skin and long dark wavy hair.

"Have you thought about finding a new mate, Domenicco?" my father asked softly.

"No," I shook my head. "The family is my priority."

My father smiled and shook his head," You are a good son. I must sleep, I will have to go and meet Ralph again soon."

"Maybe I should go," I offered. " I could help negotiate."

"You're ambition is good," he stood up from the chair. "But Ralph is young, reckless even. He wants to be seen as an apha by his own family so to do this he must deal with the alpha in our family. Soon this will rest on you, but for now I will bear the burden. Good night," he went off to his room.

"Night," I sat back in the chair.

 _If Ralph really is so stubborn, he might not take the deal. If not, we could be war._ Granted, we had more members of our family, a very small number were soldiers. We had been such a peaceful family, my father has phased out soldiers when his company expanded and we had no enemies in the new world. _Who knows what Ralph has in his new family, this could have been his plan since he first left the family. I hope father can broker a peaceful deal..._

I thought back to the meeting and my momentary thought of blood _. Where did that come from? I had kept it under control for so long. Why am I thirsty for blood again?_


End file.
